There have been advocated various electric junction boxes installed into an automobile in accordance with a type of the automobile, for example, such as an electric junction box 210 as illustrated in FIG. 6 in which a plurality of blocks 210A and 210B is configured to be joined together (refer to the PTL 1).
The aforementioned block bodies 210A and 210B are each provided with brackets 215 and 218 where through holes 216 may be formed, which brackets 215 and 218 are stacked together, and bolted to each other by passing a bolt through the through holes 216, so that the block bodies 210A and 210B are assembled to each other.